Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for controlling a business process, and more specifically, to a system for scheduling a business process including tasks.
Description of the Related Art
Delay of business process execution negatively impacts business of companies, business units, and other organizations that operate the business process. In many cases, a business process consists of multiple tasks with assigned users who have their own schedule. In that nature, it is difficult to prevent delay of the business process only with the decision of individual users who are assigned for each task. Non-patent Literature 1, entitled “IBM Business Process Manager Version 8.0.1, Production Topologies”, implements scheduling of a task by an algorithm, such as round robin. However, it cannot predict delay of the business process and, therefore, cannot prevent delay of the business process. In non-Patent Literature 2, entitled “Real-time scheduling theory and its use with Ada”, the deadline is considered in a scheduling algorithm. However, it assumes that performance of each processor that executes the tasks is fixed and constant.